Call of Duty Online
Call of Duty Online (also known as CODOL) is ''Call of Duty'' game released exclusively in China as a "free-to-play micro transaction game" published, marketed, and distributed by Tencent Holdings and fully developed by Activison Shanghai and Raven Software. The game entered open beta on January 14th, 2013. The game features a new gaming model which gives the player the ability to personalize weapons, characters and equipment "with localized, unique content tailored to the needs and interest of gamers in China". The game also reuses dozens of maps, character models and weapons from both the Modern Warfare (series) and Black Ops (series), which can be seen on its trailers. The game features a campaign mode in which the player controls Rook and has returning characters such as Price, Soap and Ghost. Weapons There are various weapons in Call of Duty Online that have appeared in the Modern Warfare series. The weapons are able to be highly aesthetically customized, even in areas that haven't been able to be customized before, such as stocks, magazines, and handguards. New weapons and attachments get added through updates. Assault Rifles: *ACR *AK-47 *AK-47 Tactical *F2000 *FAL *FAMAS *M16A4 *M4A1 *SCAR-H *TAR-21 Submachine Guns: *Mini-Uzi *MP5K *P90 *UMP45 Light Machine Guns: *AUG HBAR *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *RPD Sniper Rifles: *M200 Intervention *WA2000 *M14 EBR Shotguns: *AA-12 *M1014 *Ranger *SPAS-12 *Striker Handguns: *.44 Magnum *Desert Eagle *M9 *USP .45 Machine Pistols: *G18 *M93 Raffica *PP2000 *TMP Launchers: *AT4-HS *RPG-7 *Stinger *Thumper Specials: *Riot Shield Weapon Attachments There is also an incredible array of weapon attachments available to customize a weapon. Attachments also get added through updates. *Please note that this list is not organized by weapon and is incomplete* *Reflex Sight (Four variants: Tube-like, circular, square, and handgun-size) *ACOG Scope *Silencer *Laser Sight *Extended Magazines *Ballistics CPU *Variable Zoom *Thermal Sight *Heartbeat Sensor (Orange) *Foregrip *Grenade Launcher *Masterkey *Akimbo *Underrail (Doesn't provide any benefits it seems so far.) *Long Barrel *FMJ *EoTech (Two variants: EXPS, 553.) *Buttstock (Doesn't provide any benefits it seems so far.) *Barrel Changing (Doesn't provide any benefits it seems so far.) *Hollow Points (Increases the Damage at the moment.) Multiplayer Maps The multiplayer maps are a mix of maps from the Modern Warfare series and Call of Duty: Black Ops. New maps get added through updates as well. Some of the maps are different variations on maps in the other games. *Nuketown *Bog *Wet Work *Bloc *Overgrown *Storm (Snow covered instead of rainy) *Estate Tropical (Estate with a tropical landscape) *Crash Tropical (Crash with a tropical landscape) *Underpass *Desert Border (Afghan with a different name) *Killhouse Equipment There is a vast amount of equipment to choose from in this Call of Duty. * M67 Frag Grenade * Throwing Knife * Semtex * Smoke * Tabun Gas * Bouncing Betty Perks Seemingly Tencent has done some reworks to the perks. Perks are mixed with perks from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Perk 1: *Sleight of Hand *Marathon *Scavenger *Flak Jacket *Steady Aim Perk 2: *Hardline *Lightweight *Cold-Blooded *Recon *Quickdraw Perk 3: *Stalker *Sitrep *Ninja *Last Stand *Hacker Deathstreaks There are no new additions to the Deathstreak for Call of Duty: Online. * Painkiller * Martyrdom * Copycat * Final Stand Killstreak In the beta version (0.0.3.1.7) of Call of Duty: Online, there are a multitude of killstreaks to select from. Most you have seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but, there are others that have been added into the game from other Call of Duty's. * RC-XD * UAV * Counter-UAV * SAM Turret * Harrier Strike * Attack Helicopter * Precision Airstrike * Sentry Gun * Mortar Team * Predator Missile Trailer External links * Call of Duty Online Official Website (Chinese) * Additional Website Category:Call of Duty Online